


Happy Thanksgiving!

by Katcher



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story RPF
Genre: F/F, Smut, thanksgiving smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raulson smut prompt from tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Thanksgiving!

The cast had decided that if they were going to be in the same city for Thanksgiving, why not celebrate together as the one big family that they were? Lily’s apartment had been the closest and largest where they were filming and everyone had brought a dish so she wouldn’t have to do it all herself. People were slowly piling into her apartment and food was slowly piling up in her kitchen.

Everyone was standing and sitting around before dinner just talking and enjoying being together without having to work. Lily caught brown eyes across the room and smiled softly at Sarah before ducking out of her living room and into her kitchen. She grabbed another bottle of wine and as she turned, she came face to face with none other than Sarah Paulson.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Lil’,” Lily grinned at her and sat her bottle down on the counter as she wrapped her arms around the woman’s waist.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Sarah,” Sarah laughed and hugged her back tightly. She breathed in deeply as she buried her nose into brown hair. Lily felt her heart flutter in her chest as she pulled away and looked at her, “I should take this,” She gestured to the bottle now suddenly flustered and Sarah nodded as she stepped back from her and allowed her to lead them back into the living room.

Lily made her rounds before taking a seat on the arm of her couch next to Sarah who subconsciously placed a hand on the other woman’s exposed knee thanks to her dress. Lily felt her cheeks go warm and looked at the woman who was paying her no mind as her thumb rubbed little circles into her skin while she spoke to Zack.

oooOOooOOooo

When they all sat down to eat, Sarah ended up sat next to Lily again and the younger woman secretly thanked whoever had chosen to leave the seat open next to the gorgeous blonde who was currently sat beside her. As they ate, the cast traded stories and jokes and the occasional small talk.

Lily felt the woman next to her shift and took her chance to truly look at the beautiful person next to her. Sarah’s blonde hair was pulled into a curled ponytail and her makeup was light but completely gorgeous on her. Her knee length white dress hugged her perfectly and Lily felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at her.

Moments later, Sarah felt a hand land on her knee under the table. She didn’t falter as she spoke to Kathy who was on her other side but shifted slightly in her seat as the hand gently kneaded at her leg. When she looked back down to her plate, she glanced at Lily out of her corner of her eye to see the brunette woman having a conversation with Ryan across the table.

Sarah felt finger tips lightly trail over the inner skin of her knee and bit her lip as she took another bite and tried to ignore the erratic beating of her heart in her chest. Lily trailed her hand slightly higher on the woman’s thigh and Sarah separated her thighs for the woman subtlety. Lily grinned as she continued to speak to Ryan and ran her fingers over soft skin. Sarah’s breath hitched and she tried to convey her silent plea to Lily.

The brunette either didn’t notice her, or didn’t care as she continued to tease the woman next to her. ‘What the hell is she doing? Does she know what she’s doing to me?’ Sarah shook her head slightly and dropped her own hand to her lap before intertwining their fingers. Lily smirked and held Sarah’s hand for a moment before pinching her palm lightly. 

Sarah let her hand go and Lily’s fingers moved back to her knee. Sarah bit her lip and glanced at the woman next to her who was smiling her little knowing smirk. Sarah felt her heart beat speeding up as the hand slowly inched higher and fingers danced along the skin of her inner thigh. The older woman looked around to make sure no one was looking at them before shifting her legs farther apart. 

Lily gladly took the invitation and pinched lightly at Sarah’s inner thigh. The woman bit back a gasp and turned pleading eyes to Lily. The brunette bit her lip and trailed her fingers lightly over the material of Sarah’s now wet panties before pulling her hand away. Sarah sighed in relief but could feel her arousal present and her lower belly was burning in want and need for the younger woman.

oooOOooOOooo

Everyone sat around for another hour or so after eating before people finally started to leave. Lily had stepped down the hallway and when she came back into the kitchen, Sarah was the only one there still cleaning up, “Is everyone gone?” The older woman looked up and nodded.

“Yeah, Kathy and Jess just left with Zack,” Lily nodded as Sarah finished loading her dishwasher. She looked back to the younger woman, “I should get going. Thanks for doing this, Lil’. I know it’s not fun cleaning up after this many people,” Lily just shrugged and saw the woman head for her door.

Sarah felt the younger woman grab her hand and spun around to face her, “Stay,” The blonde bit her lip, “Come on, I know you feel it too,” She finally nodded and stepped towards Lily, “I couldn’t resist touching you earlier. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. If you couldn’t tell, I quite enjoyed it,” Sarah grinned smugly at the little whimper that she brought forth from Lily, “I’m so wet for you, Lil’. You really turned me on earlier,” She watched blue eyes darken in lust and stepped even closer to the taller woman.

“Then let’s do something about that,” Sarah smirked for only a moment before Lily had crushed their mouths together. She responded quickly and felt Lily gently pushing her backwards and let her until her back hit the wall behind her. The taller woman wound her arms around her waist and held her tightly as she kissed her greedily, mouths opening and closing as one.

Sarah bit down on Lily’s bottom lip causing the younger woman to gasp and took her chance to push her tongue into her mouth. Lily let out a low moan at the taste of Sarah on her tongue and pressed her lower body to Sarah’s. Sarah bucked her hips into Lily’s as their tongues danced against each other and she wound her fingers into brown locks.

Lily trailed her lips away from Sarah’s and trailed hot, sloppy kisses along her jaw line mixed with sharp nips that had the woman gasping and moaning in her arms. Sarah pulled on the hair in her hands and Lily took her cue to bring their mouths back together, “Bed,” Was gasped out between kisses and Sarah nodded against her mouth before feeling Lily pull her off of the wall. 

They didn’t break their kiss as they stumbled down the hallway and Lily pushed Sarah backwards onto her bed before crawling up to straddle her on her knees, “Are you wet for me now, Sarah?” The blonde let out a small whimper and nodded up at her, “How wet are you, babe?” 

“Why don’t you find out for yourself, Lil’?” The woman smirked and leaned down to reconnect their lips. She trailed her lips along the pale column of Sarah’s neck and bit down harshly on the soft skin where her neck met her shoulder before sitting back to look down at the gasping mess that was the woman. 

“Flip,” Was said as she lifted on her knees and Sarah did so without question. As she settled on her stomach, Lily reached for the zipper of her dress. The zipper was tugged down agonizingly slow and Lily followed the zipper with her tongue all the way down Sarah’s back to where the top of her lacy white panties were revealed. She bunched it up around the woman’s hips before telling Sarah to turn back over and pulling it over her head, “You are damn beautiful.”

The older woman blushed lightly and reached for Lily’s face. She cupped her cheeks before bringing her down into a passionate kiss. Lily felt Sarah tug at the zipper on her own dress and lifted her arms when she pulled back from their heated kiss to pull it over her head. Red material was thrown to the side and Sarah wasted no time in reconnecting their lips.

The older woman was pushed back down onto her back and Lily shifted down the bed to Sarah’s feet, “These heels are doing wonders for you, babe,” Sarah nodded up at her, “But they’ve got to go because I want you to wrap your legs around me later when I fuck you and I don’t think they would be too comfortable pressing into my back,” Sarah let out moan and Lily grinned before pulling one strappy heel off and then the other.

The brunette kissed her way back up Sarah’s legs alternating between her left and her right as she ascended her body. Sarah was a whimpering mess when she reached the apex of her thighs and Lily grinned before pressing a kiss to her center through her soaked panties and hearing the woman moan above her.

Lily sat back and looked down at Sarah, “I think that you’re ready for me, Sarah. What do you think?”

“I know I’m ready for you, Lily. Fuck me,” The brunette gasped at the sharp words and gently pulled Sarah’s now ruined lacy panties down her legs. They were thrown to the side and she crawled back towards the woman before settling on her knees between Sarah’s thighs.

Lily leaned down and connected their lips passionately as she danced a hand on Sarah’s damp inner thighs. She finally trailed two fingers through wet heat and broke the kiss as they both moaned out together, “You are positively soaked, baby,” Sarah nodded unable to form words and Lily circled her clit lightly, reveling at the way that Sarah’s back arched up off of the bed, “Damn, darling. I think you need me.”

“I need you,” Lily smirked and pushed a finger into the woman. Sarah keened and bucked her hips as Lily pumped her finger slowly, “Please, Lily,” The brunette nodded and slowly added a second finger as she pumped into her. Sarah brought her leg up and wrapped it around Lily’s waist to press the woman into her more harshly.

Lily chuckled above her, “Eager are we?”

“You can feel how wet I am. Is that even a question?” Sarah’s words ended with a gasp as Lily sped up her motions in the woman. Sarah’s other leg wrapped around her and she locked her ankles behind the woman as she met Lily thrust for thrust. The brunette was taking everything in and could feel her own wetness pooling at her center.

“Are you close, Sarah?” Was whispered into her ear huskily as Lily bent and nibbled on her ear lobe. The woman below her whimpered and nodded. Lily sped up her thrusting and flicked the woman’s clit with her thumb, “Do you think you can come for me, babe?” Sarah nodded up at her and tangled her fingers in brown hair again. Lily rubbed her thumb in tight circles over Sarah’s clit and felt the woman clenching tightly at her fingers as she neared her orgasm, “Come for me, Sarah. I want to feel your tight pussy clench around my fingers as you come for me and scream my name out,” Sarah did just that. She came hard and Lily had to stop thrusting into her she clamped down so hard. She reveled at the noises that came from the woman and knew that her name had never sounded better than it did in that moment that it was being moaned out in ecstasy.

When Sarah finally came down from her high, Lily gently removed her fingers and brought them to her mouth. Sarah watched as she breathed hard and tugged the woman down to kiss her, “That was hot, Sarah,” The blonde smirked and pushed the woman’s panties down her legs before she gripped Lily’s hips in her hands before tugging her upwards, “What?”

“Get up here and ride my face,” Lily let out a moan and eagerly shifted up the woman’s body on her knees to hover over her mouth, “I’m going to fuck you now,” Lily moaned and then gasped as Sarah flicked her flattened tongue against her clit, “Hmm. You’re so wet, baby,” Lily whimpered and nodded as her hands gripped the head board in front of her. Sarah’s tongue returned to her dripping center and circled her clit lightly in a teasing manner.

Lily bucked her hips down against Sarah’s mouth and felt the woman suck her clit into her mouth. The brunette let out another moan and threw her head back as she ground her hips against Sarah’s mouth. The blonde gently nibbled on her clit and Lily keened, “Sarah,” Was gasped out breathily, “I’m so close.”

The blonde gently ran her hand up the inside of her thigh as she continued to work her mouth and gave no warning before plunging two fingers into wet heat. Lily whined out above her and Sarah could feel her clenching around her fingers already. She pumped into her quickly and sucked at her clit and could feel Lily nearing her orgasm.

Sarah hummed against her and Lily whimpered at the vibrations that shot through her core and all the way through her body, “Sarah, I’m gonna-” She was cut off by her own orgasm as she moaned and called out Sarah’s name. The woman continued to move her tongue to bring her down from her high and Lily shifted down her body before laying down beside her, “Damn.”

“Yeah,” They both laughed lightly as Sarah rolled to face Lily, “Happy Thanksgiving indeed.”


End file.
